I Thought You Hated Me
by I.Heart.Zelda
Summary: A Julius and Candace story. Candace had been thinking that Julius hated her for all this time, but he actually loves her! I hope you enjoy it!


**I Thought You Hated Me**

It is just a Julius and Candace pairing. They are so perfect for each other because they both like fashion! Well I hope you like it!  
Don't be too hard on me it's my first one!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON IN ANY WAY._

* * *

I have been working on this dress forever. I really had fun working on clothes, but working on them too much just hurt my fingers. Then I looked at the door. Someone had just come in the shop. It was just Julius. He had been coming in here for quite some time. It's like his daily thing. Whenever he came in here, it's like I become more shyer. I was getting used to talking a lot more, but whenever I'm near here, I just feel like running away as fast as possible, and now I feel like just dissapearing right away before he saw me.

"Hey Candace. Where's Shelly?" Julius asked.

Too late.

"She's not here today, didn't she tell you?" I said. I can't wait till' he gets out of here, please just hurry up Julius.

"Well can I buy some clothes from you then?" He asked.

"Yes, hold on." I said while I stood up from my chair and went to the counter,"What would you like?"

"Hmm, there are so many things to choose from..."

Hurry up Julius!

"What do you think I should get?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Let me rephrase that, What do you think I'll look nice in?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, I see." He said sounding dissapointed.

He was just standing there. Looking at the many kinds of clothing he could get.

"That one," I said quietly.

"Huh?" Julius didn't seem to hear me.

I didn't want to speak to him anymore so I just pointed at the clothes that would look good in him.

"Yes, that does look good. Alright I 'll take it."

I was surprised when he said he will. I thought he would tease me and say I have bad fashion sense or something.

"Bye," Julis said and I waved bye to him.

Finally he's gone. I had to spend like thirty minutes with him. For some reason I would always be shy around him. I'm not sure why, but probably it's because he was mean to me when we were young. That is why I became the girl I am today. Now I choose my words carefully. When I was young I would talk like any girl would. Now actually, Julius has been very nice to me now. Probably it's because he feels guilty for what he have done. I think he should have because he deserves it. It's weird though I have been thinking about him more often. Why is that? Ok, oh well I got to stop thinking and just do my work, but then when I was about to sit down, Kathy and Luna came in here like they had exciting news.

"Guess what!" Luna yelled and asked me.

"What?" I asked going along.

That's what I love about Luna, she is much more outgoing, and she is always happy. Also, she even goes out with the mayor's son, Gill. I wish I could be more like her.

"I cannot believe it!" Kathy yelled too.

Kathy is like Luna too, but she can be serious and mature when she needs to be. She also goes out with someone which is Owen.

"Believe what?" I asked.

"We overheard Julius and Luke talking and I hear about Julius liking you!" Luna said.

I didn't really believe it. He is the guy that hurt me so much I don't speak a lot anymore. He hates me. I think, but it sure does look like he does. Well actually he has been nice to me, but that's because he's just feeling guilty.

"Doubt it." I just said.

"It's true, every word." Luna told me. I kind of believed her, but there was that part of me that didn't want me to.

"Do you know what that guy did to me, stop helping me to find someone to like just because you have Gill. I can do it by myself." I said it so mean to her, I didn't want to speak like this to her, but it just came out. Now Luna looks like she was about to cry.

"It's true, why can't you forget the past. I want you to be happy." Luna said, now tears were falling on her face. I looked at Kathy and I felt sorry foer her because she had no idea what we were saying. We, I put her in a place of akwardness. I'm really sorry!

"Well, I have to go I need to do some work." I said. So, I went back to making the dress. I felt really sorry for leaving Luna crying without a sorry, but I just feel, I don't know!

Then I heard Kathy left and she went to the Brass Bar, then after that Luna went outside where Gill saw her crying and he was trying to comfort her. Behind Gill was Julius. Did he really like me? It doesn't seem like he would. And if he did why would he? It's not like him to like me. When I looked throught the window again I saw Gill kiss Luna. That made me feel sick to the stomach. I felt happy for her, but for some reason it made me feel sick.

Floods of thoughts kept coming into my head, like does he really like me? Why would he like me? What does he like about me? Does he just feel sorry for me? All those kind of thoughts. I stopped working for a while and looked outside the window. There was no one there. Just the dark clouds. It looked like it was going to rain or there might be a storm. I hope the weather was fine.

Now it was night, I was right it is raining. The door opened again. And again it was Julius.

"Hey again Candace, this pants is actually a little bit too small on me, can you change it?" He asked.

There he was. The guy who Luna and Kathy said he liked me.

"Yes," I murmered.

I went up to the counter and so did he. He gave me the pants and I exchanged it for new ones.

"Thank you. Oh and Candace I was thinking that would you like it if we could go to the Orcarina Inn tomorrow together?" He asked me like it was a date or he was actually asking me on one.

"Why would you want me to go with you?" I murmered.

"Cuz, I like you a lot." Julius said.

He said it. The words that Luna told me was true. He did. It hurt my brain and my stomach when he said that, and without actually saying yes to the date my thoughts poured out. All the thoughts that has been in my head.

"Why! I thought you hated me! Is it because you feel sorry for me! You just feel guilty for what you have done so you thought going on a date with me would make everything alright! Well it won't because I won't go with you!" I practicularly just yelled all the things I have been dying to say, but after I said that I felt like crying. I didn't know where to go, so I just ran outside almos tabout to cry.

"Hold on! Wait Candace! That's-" said Julius before I went outside the door. He also followed me outside and said wait again. So, I just started to run, but before he said anything else. I felt something hard hit my head.

* * *

I woke up and I was in a room I didn't recognize. I looked around and I saw Julius. His face looked really worried. I tried to get up, but it hurt my head.

"What-" I started.

"You fell when you were about to run. The clinic was already closed so I took you to my place." Julius said.

There was a long silence. Then when I was about to say something he started talking.

"Look I just want to explain to you that I don't hat you. I really do like you not just because I feel guilty of what have I done. I do feel guilty, but that isn't the reason. I just like you just the way you are. I couldn't stop thinking about you all day and I dreamt about you all night. I just want to make sure that my love for you is real." said Julius.

"I'm sorry for everything," I said.

"I should be the one apoligizing, for what I have done to you. I just said those things because I had a crush on you." Julius said.

Then next thing I knew is that my lips and his was together. We kissed for only a couple seconds, but for me it felt like ages.

"Did I convince you know?" He asked me and I just nodded.

"So Orcarina Inn?"

"I'll go with you, but reschedule it. I don't think I'm ready now." I said.

"Alright," Julius said to me and smiled.

All this time I thought you hated me, but it was the opposite, you didn't hate me, you loved me.

* * *

I hope you liked my first fanfic! Please review and/or favorite if you want! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
